babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
Veyon/bb.po
Babycasèny Gavèrnmènt , 2015. msgid "" msgstr "" "Project-Id-Version: iTALC\n" "Report-Msgid-Bugs-To: \n" "POT-Creation-Date: 2015-01-27 15:40+0800\n" "PO-Revision-Date: 2015-01-27 16:31+0800\n" "Last-Translator: Babycasèny Gavèrnmènt \n" "Language-Team: Babycaseny Gavèrnmènt\n" "Language: bb\n" "MIME-Version: 1.0\n" "Content-Type: text/plain; charset=UTF-8\n" "Content-Transfer-Encoding: 8bit\n" "Plural-Forms: nplurals=1; plural=0;\n" "X-Generator: Virtaal 0.7.1\n" #: AboutDialog#1 msgctxt "AboutDialog#1AboutDialog#1" msgid "About iTALC" msgstr "Àbaut iTALC" #: AboutDialog#2 msgid "About" msgstr "Àbaut" #: AboutDialog#3 msgid "" "http://italc.sourceforge.net" msgstr "" "http://italc.sourceforge.net" #: AboutDialog#4 msgid "Authors" msgstr "Òŧās" #: AboutDialog#5 msgid "Translation" msgstr "Transleiçion" #: AboutDialog#6 msgid "" "Current language not translated yet (or native English).\n" "If you're interested in translating iTALC into your local or another " "language or want to improve an existing translation, please contact an iTALC " "developer!" msgstr "" "Korrènt leŋgueij not du transleiten.\n" "If nei interesten in transleitiŋ iTALC intu neidè lokol or kitadè leŋgueij " "or nei wanna impruv iksisting-na transleiçion, plis kontakt iTALC dè " "divelopa!" #: AboutDialog#7 #, fuzzy msgid "License" msgstr "Laisèns" #: AboutDialog#8 #, fuzzy msgid "" "iTALC - Intelligent Teaching And Learning with Computers\n" "Copyright © 2004-2013 Tobias Doerffel / iTALC Solutions" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: AccessDialogSlave#1 msgid "Never for this session" msgstr "Aldrig för denna session" #: AccessDialogSlave#2 msgid "Always for this session" msgstr "Alltid för denna session" #: AccessDialogSlave#3 msgid "Confirm desktop access" msgstr "Konform desktop akses" #: AccessDialogSlave#4 #, fuzzy msgid "" "The user %1 at host %2 wants to access your desktop. Do you want to grant " "access?" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: ClassroomManager#1 msgid "Classroom-Manager" msgstr "Klassrūm-Männeijā" #: ClassroomManager#2 msgid "" "Use this workspace to manage your computers and classrooms in an easy way." msgstr "" "Använd denna arbetsyta för att hantera dina datorer och klassrum på ett " "enkelt sätt." #: ClassroomManager#3 msgid "" "This is where computers and classrooms are managed. You can add computers or " "classrooms by clicking right in this list." msgstr "" "Detta är där datorer och klassrum hanteras. Du kan lägga till datorer eller " "klassrum genom att klicka till i listan." #: ClassroomManager#4 msgid "Classrooms/computers" msgstr "Klassrūm/kompyutās" #: ClassroomManager#5 msgid "IP-address" msgstr "IP-ädjres" #: ClassroomManager#6 msgid "Usernames" msgstr "Yusāneims" #: ClassroomManager#7 msgid "Show usernames" msgstr "Displei yusāneims" #: ClassroomManager#8 msgid "" "Use the context-menu (right mouse-button) to add/remove computers and/or " "classrooms." msgstr "" "Använd sammanhangsmenyn (höger musknapp) för att lägga till/ta bort datorer " "och/eller klassrum." #: ClassroomManager#9 msgid "Export to text-file" msgstr "Exportera till textfil" #: ClassroomManager#10 msgid "" "Use this button for exporting this list of computers and usernames into a " "text-file. You can use this file later for collecting files after an exam " "has finished. This is sometimes neccessary, because some users might have " "finished and logged out earlier and so you cannot collect their files at the " "end of the exam." msgstr "" "Använd denna knapp för att exportera denna lista över datorer och " "användarnamn till en textfil. Du kan använda denna fil senare för att samla " "in filer efter ett prov har avslutats. Detta är ibland nödvändigt därför att " "vissa användare kanske har gjort färdigt provet tidigt och loggat ut och på " "sätt kan du inte samla in deras filer när provet avslutas." #: ClassroomManager#11 msgid "Hide teacher computers" msgstr "Neimai tiča-na kompyutās" #: ClassroomManager#12 msgid "Show/hide" msgstr "Displei/Neimai" #: ClassroomManager#13 msgid "Edit settings" msgstr "Edit setiŋs" #: ClassroomManager#14 msgid "Remove" msgstr "Rīmūv" #: ClassroomManager#15 msgid "Show all computers in classroom" msgstr "Displei ol kompyutās in klassrūm" #: ClassroomManager#16 msgid "Hide all computers in classroom" msgstr "Neimai ol kompyutās in klassrūm" #: ClassroomManager#17 msgid "Edit name" msgstr "Edit neim" #: ClassroomManager#18 msgid "Remove classroom" msgstr "Rīmūv klassrūm" #: ClassroomManager#19 msgid "Add computer" msgstr "Ädd kompyutā" #: ClassroomManager#20 msgid "Add classroom" msgstr "Ädd klassrūm" #: ClassroomManager#21 msgid "No configuration-file found" msgstr "Ingen konfigurationsfil hittades" #: ClassroomManager#22 msgid "" "Could not open configuration file %1.\n" "You will have to add at least one classroom and computers using the " "classroom-manager which you'll find inside the program in the sidebar on the " "left side." msgstr "" "Kunde inte öppna konfigurationsfilen %1.\n" "Du måste lägga till minst ett klassrum och datorer med hjälp av " "klassrumshanteraren som du hittar inuti programmet i vänstra sidopanelen." #: ClassroomManager#23 msgid "Error in configuration-file" msgstr "Fel i konfigurationsfilen" #: ClassroomManager#24 msgid "" "Error while parsing configuration-file %1.\n" "Please edit it. Otherwise you should delete this file and have to add all " "classrooms and computers again." msgstr "" "Fel vid tolkning av konfigurationsfilen %1.\n" "Du måste redigera den. Om inte så bör du ta bort denna fil och lägga till " "alla klassrum och datorer igen." #: ClassroomManager#25 msgid "" "Error while parsing configuration-file %1.\n" "Please edit it. Otherwise you should delete this file." msgstr "" "Fel vid tolkning av konfigurationsfilen %1.\n" "Du måste redigera den. Om inte så bör du ta bort denna fil." #: ClassroomManager#26 msgid "Select output-file" msgstr "Silekt output-fayl" #: ClassroomManager#27 msgid "Text files (*.txt)" msgstr "Tekstfayls (*.txt)" #: ClassroomManager#28 msgid "Actions for selected" msgstr "Akçions für silekten" #: ClassroomManager#29 msgctxt "ClassroomManager#29" msgid "Actions" msgstr "Akçions" #: ClassroomManager#30 msgid "Actions for %1" msgstr "Akçions für %1" #: ClassroomManager#31 msgid "New name for classroom" msgstr "Nytt namn för klassrum" #: ClassroomManager#32 msgid "Please enter a new name for classroom \"%1\"." msgstr "Ange ett nytt namn för klassrummet \"%1\"." #: ClassroomManager#33 msgid "" "Are you sure want to remove classroom \"%1\"?\n" "All computers in it will be removed as well!" msgstr "" "Är du säker på att du vill ta bort klassrummet \"%1\"?\n" "Alla datorer i det kommer även att tas bort!" #: ClassroomManager#34 msgid "Missing classroom" msgstr "Saknar klassrum" #: ClassroomManager#35 msgid "" "Before adding computers you have to create at least one classroom.\n" "Do you want to create a new classrom now?" msgstr "" "Du måste skapa minst ett klassrum innan du kan lägga till datorer.\n" "Vill du skapa ett nytt klassrum nu?" #: ClassroomManager#36 msgid "New classroom" msgstr "Nytt klassrum" #: ClassroomManager#37 msgid "Please enter the name of the classroom you want to create." msgstr "Ange namnet på det klassrum som du vill skapa." #: Client#1 msgid "Unknown state" msgstr "Okänt tillstånd" #: Client#2 msgid "No user logged in" msgstr "Ingen användare inloggad" #: Client#3 msgid "Host unreachable" msgstr "Värddatorn är inte nåbar" #: Client#4 msgid "Demo running" msgstr "Demonstration körs" #: Client#5 msgid "Desktop locked" msgstr "Skrivbordet är låst" #: ClientAction#1 msgid "Are you sure want logout all users on all visible computers ?" msgstr "" "Är du säker på att du vill logga ut alla användare på alla synliga datorer?" #: ClientAction#2 msgid "Are you sure want logout all users on all selected computers ?" msgstr "" "Är du säker på att du vill logga ut alla användare på alla markerade datorer?" #: ClientAction#3 msgctxt "ClientAction#3" msgid "Logout user" msgstr "Logga ut användare" #: ClientAction#4 msgid "Are you sure want to reboot all visible computers?" msgstr "Är du säker på att du vill starta om alla synliga datorer?" #: ClientAction#5 msgid "Are you sure want to reboot all selected computers?" msgstr "Är du säker på att du vill starta om alla markerade datorer?" #: ClientAction#6 msgid "Reboot computers" msgstr "Starta om datorer" #: ClientAction#7 msgid "Are you sure want to power down all visible computers?" msgstr "Är du säker på att du vill stänga av alla synliga datorer?" #: ClientAction#8 msgid "Are you sure want to power down all selected computers?" msgstr "Är du säker på att du vill stänga av alla markerade datorer?" #: ClientSettingsDialog#1 msgid "Invalid MAC-address" msgstr "Ogiltig MAC-adress" #: ClientSettingsDialog#2 msgid "" "You specified an invalid MAC-address. Either leave the field blank or enter " "a valid MAC-address (use \":\" as separator!)." msgstr "" "Du angav en ogiltig MAC-adress. Lämna fältet tomt eller ange en giltig MAC-" "adress (använd \":\" som avgränsare!)." #: ClientSettingsDialog#3 #, fuzzy msgid "Client settings" msgstr "Klientinställningar" #: ClientSettingsDialog#4 msgid "IP/hostname" msgstr "IP/hostneim" #: ClientSettingsDialog#5 #, fuzzy msgid "" " enter an IP-address or hostname under which " "iTALC can reach the client (use ':' for specifying an optional port-number)" msgstr "" " ange en IP-adress eller värdnamn med vilket " "iTALC kan nå klienten (använd \":\" för att ange ett valfritt portnummer)" #: ClientSettingsDialog#6 msgid "Name" msgstr "Neim" #: ClientSettingsDialog#7 #, fuzzy msgid "" " Optional nickname of the host which is " "displayed in iTALC. " msgstr "" " Valfritt smeknamn på värddatorn som kommer att " "visas i iTALC. " #: ClientSettingsDialog#8 msgid "MAC address" msgstr "MAK ädjres" #: ClientSettingsDialog#9 #, fuzzy msgid "" " Hardware/MAC-address of client - only used for " "powering on client " msgstr "" " Maskinvaru-/MAC-adress för klienten - används " "endast för att starta klienten " #: ClientSettingsDialog#10 msgctxt "ClientSettingsDialog#10" msgid "Classroom" msgstr "Klassrūm" #: ClientSettingsDialog#11 #, fuzzy msgid "Type" msgstr "Typ" #: ClientSettingsDialog#12 #, fuzzy msgid "Student computer" msgstr "Studentdator" #: ClientSettingsDialog#13 #, fuzzy msgid "Teacher computer" msgstr "Lärardator" #: ClientSettingsDialog#14 msgid "Other/undefined computer" msgstr "Kita/mi-difainen kompyutā" #: ClientSettingsDialog#15 #, fuzzy msgid "Missing IP address/hostname" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: ClientSettingsDialog#16 #, fuzzy msgid "You didn't specify an IP address or hostname for the computer!" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: Config#1 msgid "Interval between updates" msgstr "Intervall mellan uppdateringar" #: Config#2 msgid "" " Here you can set the interval between updates " "of clients. Higher values result in lower network-traffic and lower CPU-" "usage on this computer. " msgstr "" " Här kan du ställa in intervallet mellan " "uppdateringar av klienter. Högre värden resulterar i lägre nätverkstrafik " "och lägre processorbelastning på denna dator. " #: Config#3 msgid " seconds" msgstr "sekunder" #: Config#4 msgid "User interface" msgstr "Användargränssnitt" #: Config#5 msgid "" " Do not show balloon-tooltips for toolbar-" "buttons " msgstr "" " Visa inte ballongtips för verktygsradsknappar" #: Config#6 msgid "" " Check this option if you're annoyed by the " "balloon-tooltips appearing when moving mouse-cursor over toolbar-buttons." msgstr "" " Använd detta alternativ om du blir besvärad av " "ballongtips som visas när muspekaren rör sig över verktygsradsknapparna." #: Config#7 msgid "No balloon-tooltips" msgstr "Inga ballongtips" #: Config#8 msgid "" " Do not show texts on toolbar-buttons" msgstr "" " Visa inte text på verktygsradsknappar" #: Config#9 msgid "No texts on toolbar-buttons" msgstr "Ingen text på verktygsradsknappar" #: Config#10 msgid "Your role (needs according keys!)" msgstr "Din roll (kräver motsvarande nycklar!)" #: Config#11 msgid "" " \n" " Here you can select your " "role. Only change this if you know what you're doing. Otherwise you won't be " "able to access any clients until you restore your old role. " msgstr "" " \n" " Här kan du välja din roll. " "Ändra endast detta om du vet vad du gör. Om du gör fel så kanske du inte kan " "komma åt några klienter förrän du har återställt till din gamla roll." #: Config#12 msgctxt "Config#12" msgid "Teacher" msgstr "Lärare" #: Config#13 msgctxt "Config#13" msgid "Administrator" msgstr "Administratör" #: Config#14 msgid "Supporter" msgstr "Supportperson" #: Config#15 msgctxt "Config#15" msgid "Other" msgstr "Kita" #: Config#16 msgid "Settings for multi-logon" msgstr "Inställningar för flerinloggning" #: Config#17 msgctxt "Config#17" msgid "Domain" msgstr "Domän" #: Config#18 msgid "Double-click action for client-window" msgstr "Dubbelklicksåtgärd för klientfönster" #: Config#19 msgid "" " \n" " Here you can set what " "should happen if you double-click a client-window. " msgstr "" " \n" " Här kan du ställa in vad " "som ska hända när du dubbelklickar i ett klientfönster. " #: Config#20 msgctxt "Config#20" msgid "Remote control" msgstr "Fjärrstyrning" #: Config#21 msgid "View live in fullscreen" msgstr "Visa live i helskärm" #: Config#22 msgid "" " Please note, that some changes won't take effect until you restart iTALC." " " msgstr "" " Observera att vissa ändringar inte blir aktiva förrän du startar om iTALC." " " #: ConfigWidget#1 msgid "Your iTALC-configuration" msgstr "Din iTALC-konfiguration" #: ConfigWidget#2 msgid "In this workspace you can customize iTALC to fit your needs." msgstr "I denna arbetsyta kan du anpassa iTALC till att passa dina behov." #: DecoratedMessageBox#1 msgid "OK" msgstr "OK" #: DemoClient#1 msgid "iTALC Demo" msgstr "iTALC-demo" #: ItalcCoreServer#1 msgid "Authentication error" msgstr "Autentiseringsfel" #: ItalcCoreServer#2 msgid "" "Somebody (IP: %1) tried to access this computer but could not authenticate " "itself successfully!" msgstr "" "Någon (IP: %1) försökte komma åt denna dator men kunde inte autentisera sig " "korrekt!" #: ItalcVncConnection#1 msgid "VNC authentication failed because of too many authentication tries." msgstr "" "VNC-autentisering misslyckades på grund av för många autentiseringsförsök." #: ItalcVncConnection#2 msgid "VNC authentication failed." msgstr "VNC-autentisering misslyckades." #: ItalcVncConnection#3 msgid "VNC server closed connection." msgstr "VNC-servern stängde anslutningen." #: KeyFileAssistant#1 #, fuzzy msgid "iTALC Access Key Assistant" msgstr "Guide för iTALC-åtkomstnycklar" #: KeyFileAssistant#2 #, fuzzy msgid "Create/import iTALC access keys" msgstr "Skapa/importera iTALC-åtkomstnycklar" #: KeyFileAssistant#3 #, fuzzy msgid "This assistant will help you to create or import iTALC access keys." msgstr "" "Denna guide hjälper dig att skapa eller importera iTALC-åtkomstnycklar." #: KeyFileAssistant#4 #, fuzzy msgid "How does it work?" msgstr "Hur fungerar det?" #: KeyFileAssistant#5 #, fuzzy msgid "" "iTALC access keys consist of two parts belonging together, a private and a " "public key part.\n" "Using the private key part, users on the master computer will be able to " "access client computers. It is important that only authorized users have " "read access to the private key file.\n" "The public key part is used on the client computers to verify that any " "incoming connection request is authorized." msgstr "" "iTALC-åtkomstnycklar består av två delar som tillhör varandra, en privat och " "en publik nyckeldel.\n" "Användare på huvuddatorn kan komma åt klientdatorer med den privata " "nyckeldelen. Det är viktigt att endast behöriga användare har läsrättigheter " "till den privata nyckeldelen.\n" "Den publika delen används på klientdatorerna för att verifiera att " "inkommande anslutningar är behöriga." #: KeyFileAssistant#6 #, fuzzy msgid "Assistant mode" msgstr "Guideläge" #: KeyFileAssistant#7 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Please choose whether to create new access keys or import a public key on a " "client." msgstr "" "Välj huruvida du vill skapa nya åtkomstnycklar eller importera en publik " "nyckel på en klient." #: KeyFileAssistant#8 #, fuzzy msgid "Create new access keys (master computer)" msgstr "Skapa nya åtkomstnycklar (huvuddator)" #: KeyFileAssistant#9 #, fuzzy msgid "assistantModeButtonGroup" msgstr "assistantModeButtonGroup" #: KeyFileAssistant#10 #, fuzzy msgid "Import public key (client computer)" msgstr "Importera publik nyckel (klientdator)" #: KeyFileAssistant#11 #, fuzzy msgid "Select user role" msgstr "Välj användarroll" #: KeyFileAssistant#12 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Please select a user role for which to create or import the access keys:" msgstr "" "Välj en användarroll för vilken åtkomstnycklarna ska skapas eller importeras:" #: KeyFileAssistant#13 #, fuzzy msgctxt "KeyFileAssistant#13" msgid "Teacher" msgstr "Lärare" #: KeyFileAssistant#14 #, fuzzy msgctxt "KeyFileAssistant#14" msgid "Administrator" msgstr "Administratör" #: KeyFileAssistant#15 #, fuzzy msgid "Support team member" msgstr "Medlem av supportgrupp" #: KeyFileAssistant#16 msgctxt "KeyFileAssistant#16" msgid "Other" msgstr "Kita" #: KeyFileAssistant#17 #, fuzzy msgid "" "User roles allow using multiple access keys in parallel. For example there " "can be different teacher access keys for each classroom while the support " "access keys are the same for the whole school." msgstr "" "Användarroller tillåter att man använder flera åtkomstnycklar samtidigt. " "Till exempel kan det finnas olika åtkomstnycklar för lärare för varje " "klassrum men åtkomstnycklar för supportpersoner kan gälla för hela skolan." #: KeyFileAssistant#18 #, fuzzy msgid "Directories" msgstr "Kataloger" #: KeyFileAssistant#19 #, fuzzy msgid "Export public key part (master computer)" msgstr "Exportera publik nyckeldel (huvuddator)" #: KeyFileAssistant#20 #, fuzzy msgctxt "KeyFileAssistant#20" msgid "..." msgstr "..." #: KeyFileAssistant#21 #, fuzzy msgid "Use custom destination directory for access keys" msgstr "Använd anpassad målkatalog för åtkomstnycklar" #: KeyFileAssistant#22 #, fuzzy msgid "Please specify the location of the public access key to be imported." msgstr "Ange platsen för den publika åtkomstnyckeln som ska importeras." #: KeyFileAssistant#23 #, fuzzy msgid "Summary" msgstr "Sammandrag" #: KeyFileAssistant#24 #, fuzzy msgid "The following actions will be taken:" msgstr "Följande åtgärder kommer att genomföras:" #: KeyFileAssistant#25 #, fuzzy msgid "• Create new access keys" msgstr "• Skapa nya åtkomstnycklar" #: KeyFileAssistant#26 #, fuzzy msgid "• Import public access key from" msgstr "• Importera publik åtkomstnyckel från" #: KeyFileAssistant#27 msgid "" msgstr "" #: KeyFileAssistant#28 #, fuzzy msgid "• Write access key(s) to" msgstr "• Skriv åtkomstnycklar till" #: KeyFileAssistant#29 #, fuzzy msgid "• Export public key to" msgstr "• Exportera publik nyckel till" #: KeyFileAssistant#30 #, fuzzy msgid "• Configure for user role" msgstr "• Konfigurera för användarrollen" #: KeyFileAssistant#31 #, fuzzy msgid "Select directory in which to export the public key" msgstr "Välj katalog att exportera den publika nyckeln till" #: KeyFileAssistant#32 #, fuzzy msgid "Key files (*.key.txt)" msgstr "Nyckelfiler (*.key.txt)" #: KeyFileAssistant#33 msgid "Invalid public key" msgstr "Invälid pùblik kyivälyu" #: KeyFileAssistant#34 #, fuzzy msgid "The selected file does not contain a valid public iTALC access key!" msgstr "" "Det valda filen innehåller inte någon giltig publik iTALC-åtkomstnyckel!" #: KeyFileAssistant#35 #, fuzzy msgid "Select destination directory" msgstr "Välj målkatalog" #: KeyFileAssistant#36 msgid "Access key creation" msgstr "Akses kyivälyu krieiçion" #: KeyFileAssistant#37 #, fuzzy msgid "Could not remove previously existing file %1." msgstr "Kunde inte ta bort befintliga filen %1." #: KeyFileAssistant#38 #, fuzzy msgid "Failed exporting public access key from %1 to %2." msgstr "Misslyckades med att exportera publik åtkomstnyckel från %1 till %2." #: KeyFileAssistant#39 msgid "Access keys were created and written successfully to %1 and %2." msgstr "Akses kyivälyus wa krieiten en wraiten sùksesfolli tu %1 en %2." #: KeyFileAssistant#40 #, fuzzy msgid "" "An error occured while creating the access keys. You probably are not " "permitted to write to the selected directories." msgstr "" "Ett fel inträffade vid skapandet av åtkomstnycklar. Du har antagligen inte " "behörighet att skriva till de valda katalogerna." #: KeyFileAssistant#41 msgid "Public key import" msgstr "Pùblik kyivälyu import" #: KeyFileAssistant#42 #, fuzzy msgid "" "An error occured while importing the public access key. You probably are not " "permitted to read the source key or to write the destination file." msgstr "" "Ett fel inträffade vid import av publik åtkomstnyckel. Du har antagligen " "inte behörighet att läsa källnyckeln eller skriva till målfilen." #: KeyFileAssistant#43 #, fuzzy msgid "The public key was successfully imported to %1." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: LockWidget#1 msgid "screen lock" msgstr "skärmlås" #: LogonGroupEditor#1 #, fuzzy msgid "Logon group editor" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: LogonGroupEditor#2 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Please add the groups whose members should be allowed to access computers in " "your iTALC network." msgstr "" "Lägg till grupperna vars medlemmar ska tillåtas att komma åt datorer i ditt " "iTALC-nätverk." #: LogonGroupEditor#3 #, fuzzy msgid "All groups" msgstr "Alla grupper" #: LogonGroupEditor#4 #, fuzzy msgctxt "LogonGroupEditor#4" msgid "..." msgstr "..." #: LogonGroupEditor#5 #, fuzzy msgid "Groups with iTALC privileges" msgstr "Grupper med iTALC-behörighet" #: MainToolBar#1 msgctxt "MainToolBar#1" msgid "Actions" msgstr "Akçions" #: MainWindow#1 msgid "General" msgstr "Allmänt" #: MainWindow#2 msgctxt "MainWindow#2" msgid "Quit" msgstr "Avsluta" #: MainWindow#3 msgid "iTALC Management Console" msgstr "Hanteringskonsoll för iTALC" #: MainWindow#4 msgid "iTALC Server" msgstr "iTALC-server" #: MainWindow#5 msgid "Paths" msgstr "Sökvägar" #: MainWindow#6 msgid "Authentication" msgstr "Autentisering" #: MainWindow#7 msgid "iTALC Service" msgstr "iTALC-tjänst" #: MainWindow#8 msgid "Hide tray icon" msgstr "Dölj aktivitetsikonen" #: MainWindow#9 msgid "Autostart" msgstr "ÒtoStart" #: MainWindow#10 msgid "Additional arguments" msgstr "Ytterligare argument" #: MainWindow#11 msgid "Start service" msgstr "Starta tjänst" #: MainWindow#12 msgid "Stop service" msgstr "Stoppa tjänst" #: MainWindow#13 msgid "State:" msgstr "Tillstånd:" #: MainWindow#14 msgid "Stopped" msgstr "Stoppad" #: MainWindow#15 msgid "Logging" msgstr "logiŋ" #: MainWindow#16 msgid "Log file directory" msgstr "Loggfilskatalog" #: MainWindow#17 msgctxt "MainWindow#17" msgid "..." msgstr "..." #: MainWindow#18 msgid "Log level" msgstr "Log levol" #: MainWindow#19 msgid "Nothing" msgstr "Ingenting" #: MainWindow#20 msgid "Only critical messages" msgstr "Endast kritiska meddelanden" #: MainWindow#21 msgid "Errors and critical messages" msgstr "Fel och kritiska meddelanden" #: MainWindow#22 msgid "Warnings and errors" msgstr "Varningar och fel" #: MainWindow#23 msgid "Information, warnings and errors" msgstr "Information, varningar och fel" #: MainWindow#24 msgid "Debug messages and everything else" msgstr "Felsökningsmeddelanden och allting annat" #: MainWindow#25 msgid "Limit log file size" msgstr "Begränsa storlek på loggfil" #: MainWindow#26 msgid "MB" msgstr "MB" #: MainWindow#27 msgid "Clear all log files" msgstr "Töm alla loggfiler" #: MainWindow#28 msgid "Desktop capturing" msgstr "Skrivbordsfångst" #: MainWindow#29 msgid "Enable capturing of layered (semi-transparent) windows" msgstr "Aktivera fångst av flerskiktade fönster (semi-transparant)" #: MainWindow#30 msgid "Low accuracy (turbo mode)" msgstr "Låg precision (turboläge)" #: MainWindow#31 msgid "Demo server" msgstr "Demoserver" #: MainWindow#32 msgid "Network" msgstr "Nätverk" #: MainWindow#33 msgid "Core server port" msgstr "Serverport för core" #: MainWindow#34 msgid "Demo server port" msgstr "Serverport för demo" #: MainWindow#35 msgid "Enable firewall exception" msgstr "Aktivera brandväggsundantag" #: MainWindow#36 msgid "Configuration files" msgstr "Konfigurationsfiler" #: MainWindow#37 msgid "Global configuration" msgstr "Allmän konfiguration" #: MainWindow#38 msgid "Personal configuration" msgstr "Personlig konfiguration" #: MainWindow#39 msgid "Data directories" msgstr "Datakataloger" #: MainWindow#40 msgctxt "MainWindow#40" msgid "Snapshots" msgstr "Skärmbilder" #: MainWindow#41 msgid "Authentication methods" msgstr "Autentiseringsmetoder" #: MainWindow#42 msgid "Access key management" msgstr "Akses kyivälyu männeijmènt" #: MainWindow#43 msgid "Logon settings" msgstr "Inloggningsinställningar" #: MainWindow#44 msgid "&File" msgstr "&Arkiv" #: MainWindow#45 msgid "&Help" msgstr "&Hjälp" #: MainWindow#46 msgid "&Quit" msgstr "A&vsluta" #: MainWindow#47 msgid "Ctrl+Q" msgstr "Ctrl+Q" #: MainWindow#48 msgid "&Save settings into file" msgstr "&Spara inställningar till fil" #: MainWindow#49 msgid "Save settings into file" msgstr "Spara inställningar till fil" #: MainWindow#50 msgid "Ctrl+S" msgstr "Ctrl+S" #: MainWindow#51 msgid "L&oad settings from file" msgstr "&Läs in inställningar från fil" #: MainWindow#52 msgid "Ctrl+O" msgstr "Ctrl+O" #: MainWindow#53 msgctxt "MainWindow#53" msgid "About iTALC" msgstr "Àbaut iTALC" #: MainWindow#54 msgid "About Qt" msgstr "Àbaut Qt" #: MainWindow#55 msgid "MainWindow" msgstr "MainWindow" #: MainWindow#56 msgid "toolBar" msgstr "verktygsrad" #: MainWindow#57 msgid "iTALC Management Console %1" msgstr "Hanteringskonsoll för iTALC %1" #: MainWindow#58 msgid "Running" msgstr "Kör" #: MainWindow#59 msgid "Load settings from file" msgstr "Läs in inställningar från fil" #: MainWindow#60 msgid "XML files (*.xml)" msgstr "XML-filer (*.xml)" #: MainWindow#61 msgid "Save settings to file" msgstr "Spara inställningar till fil" #: MainWindow#62 msgid "Unsaved settings" msgstr "Osparade inställningar" #: MainWindow#63 msgid "There are unsaved settings. Quit anyway?" msgstr "Det finns osparade inställningar. Avsluta ändå?" #: MainWindow#64 msgid "Configuration not writable" msgstr "Konfigurationen är inte skrivbar" #: MainWindow#65 msgid "" "The local configuration backend reported that the configuration is not " "writable! Please run the iTALC Management Console with higher privileges." msgstr "" "Den lokala konfigurationsbakänden rapporterade att konfigurationen är inte " "skrivbar. Kör hanteringskonsollen för iTALC med högre behörighet." #: MainWindow#66 msgid "All settings were applied successfully." msgstr "Alla inställningar verkställdes." #: MainWindow#67 msgid "An error occured while applying settings!" msgstr "Ett fel inträffade vid verkställandet av inställningar!" #: MainWindow#68 msgid "iTALC" msgstr "iTALC" #: MainWindow#69 msgid "No write access" msgstr "Ingen skrivåtkomst" #: MainWindow#70 msgid "" "Could not read/write or create directory %1! For running iTALC, make sure " "you're permitted to create or write this directory." msgstr "" "Kunde inte läsa/skriva eller skapa katalogen %1! Försäkra dig om att du har " "behörighet att skapa eller skriva till denna katalog för att kunna köra " "iTALC." #: MainWindow#71 msgctxt "MainWindow#71" msgid "Classroom" msgstr "Klassrūm" #: MainWindow#72 msgid "Switch classroom" msgstr "Växla klassrum" #: MainWindow#73 msgid "" "Click this button to open a menu where you can choose the active classroom." msgstr "" "Klicka på denna knapp för att öppna en meny där du kan välja det aktiva " "klassrummet." #: MainWindow#74 msgid "Click on this button, to switch between classrooms." msgstr "Klicka på denna knapp för att växla mellan klassrum." #: MainWindow#75 msgid "Overview mode" msgstr "Ovèrvyu moud" #: MainWindow#76 msgctxt "MainWindow#76" msgid "Overview" msgstr "Översikt" #: MainWindow#77 msgid "" "This is the default mode in iTALC and allows you to have an overview over " "all visible computers. Also click on this button for unlocking locked " "workstations or for leaving demo-mode." msgstr "" "Detta är standardläget i iTALC och låter dig få en översikt över alla " "synliga datorer. Klicka även på denna knapp för att låsa upp låsta " "arbetsstationer eller för att lämna demoläget." #: MainWindow#78 msgctxt "MainWindow#78" msgid "Fullscreen demo" msgstr "Helskärmsdemo" #: MainWindow#79 msgid "Fullscreen Demo" msgstr "Helskärmsdemo" #: MainWindow#80 msgid "Stop Demo" msgstr "Stoppa demo" #: MainWindow#81 msgid "" "In this mode your screen is being displayed on all shown computers. " "Furthermore the users aren't able to do something else as all input devices " "are locked in this mode." msgstr "" "I detta läge kommer din skärm att visas på alla visade datorer. Användarna " "kommer dock inte att kunna göra något annat eftersom alla inmatningsenheter " "blir låsta i denna läge." #: MainWindow#82 msgctxt "MainWindow#82" msgid "Window demo" msgstr "Fönsterdemo" #: MainWindow#83 msgid "Window Demo" msgstr "Fönsterdemo" #: MainWindow#84 msgid "" "In this mode your screen being displayed in a window on all shown computers. " "The users are able to switch to other windows and thus can continue to work." msgstr "" "I detta läge kommer din skärm att visas i ett fönster på alla visade " "datorer. Användarna kommer att kunna växla till andra fönster och därför " "kunna fortsätta att arbeta samtidigt." #: MainWindow#85 msgid "Lock/unlock desktops" msgstr "Lås/lås upp skrivbord" #: MainWindow#86 msgid "Lock all" msgstr "Lås alla" #: MainWindow#87 msgid "Unlock all" msgstr "Lås upp alla" #: MainWindow#88 msgid "" "To have all user's full attention you can lock their desktops using this " "button. In this mode all input devices are locked and the screen is black." msgstr "" "Du kan med denna knapp låsa alla användares skrivbord för att få deras fulla " "uppmärksamhet. I detta läge kommer alla inmatningsenheter att låsas och " "skärmen blir svart." #: MainWindow#89 msgctxt "MainWindow#89" msgid "Send text message" msgstr "Skicka textmeddelande" #: MainWindow#90 msgid "Text message" msgstr "Textmeddelande" #: MainWindow#91 msgid "" "Use this button to send a text message to all users e.g. to tell them new " "tasks etc." msgstr "" "Använd denna knapp för att skicka ett textmeddelande till alla användare, t." "ex. för att ge dem nya aktiviteter etc." #: MainWindow#92 msgid "Power on computers" msgstr "Starta datorer" #: MainWindow#93 msgctxt "MainWindow#93" msgid "Power on" msgstr "Starta" #: MainWindow#94 msgid "" "Click this button to power on all visible computers. This way you do not " "have to turn on each computer by hand." msgstr "" "Klicka på denna knapp för att starta alla synliga datorer. Med denna " "funktion så slipper du starta var och en av datorerna för hand." #: MainWindow#95 msgid "Power down computers" msgstr "Stäng av datorer" #: MainWindow#96 msgctxt "MainWindow#96" msgid "Power down" msgstr "Stäng av" #: MainWindow#97 msgid "" "To power down all shown computers (e.g. after the lesson has finished) you " "can click this button." msgstr "" "Du kan klicka på denna knapp för att stänga av alla visade datorer (t.ex. " "när lektionen är över)." #: MainWindow#98 msgctxt "MainWindow#98" msgid "Support" msgstr "Support" #: MainWindow#99 msgid "Direct support" msgstr "Direktsupport" #: MainWindow#100 msgid "" "If you need to support someone at a certain computer you can click this " "button and enter the according hostname or IP afterwards." msgstr "" "Klicka på denna knapp om du behöver ge support till någon på en specifik " "dator och ange värdnamn eller IP-adress." #: MainWindow#101 msgid "Adjust/align" msgstr "Justera/rada upp" #: MainWindow#102 msgid "Adjust windows and their size" msgstr "Justera fönster och deras storlek" #: MainWindow#103 msgid "" "When clicking this button the biggest possible size for the client-windows " "is adjusted. Furthermore all windows are aligned." msgstr "" "Den största möjliga storleken för klientfönstret kommer att justeras när du " "klickar på denna knapp. Alla fönster kommer även att radas upp." #: MainWindow#104 msgid "Auto view" msgstr "ÒtoVyu" #: MainWindow#105 msgid "Auto re-arrange windows and their size" msgstr "Arrangera automatiskt om fönster och deras storlek" #: MainWindow#106 msgid "" "When clicking this button all visible windows are re-arranged and adjusted." msgstr "" "Alla synliga fönster kommer att arrangeras om och justeras när du klickar på " "denna knapp." #: MainWindow#107 msgid "iTALC Master Control" msgstr "Huvudstyrning - iTALC" #: MainWindow#108 msgctxt "MainWindow#108" msgid "Remote control" msgstr "Fjärrstyrning" #: MainWindow#109 msgid "Could not modify the autostart property for the iTALC Service." msgstr "Kunde inte ändra autostartsegenskaper för iTALC-tjänsten." #: MainWindow#110 msgid "Could not modify the service arguments for the iTALC Service." msgstr "Kunde inte ändra tjänsteargumenten för iTALC-tjänsten." #: MainWindow#111 msgid "Could not change the firewall configuration for the iTALC Service." msgstr "Kunde inte ändra brandväggskonfigurationen för iTALC-tjänsten." #: MainWindow#112 #, fuzzy msgid "Debugging" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#113 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable desktop switching for screen lock (experimental)" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#114 msgid "Log to standard error output" msgstr "Log tu ständard öra output" #: MainWindow#115 msgid "Log to Windows event log" msgstr "Log tu Windows ivent log" #: MainWindow#116 msgid "Backend" msgstr "Bäkend" #: MainWindow#117 #, fuzzy msgid "VNC reflector" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#118 #, fuzzy msgid "iTALC 1 demo server" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#119 #, fuzzy msgid "Multithreading (can be enabled when using the VNC reflector backend)" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#120 #, fuzzy msgid "Enable HTTP server which provides a JavaViewer applet" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#121 #, fuzzy msgid "HTTP server port" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#122 #, fuzzy msgid "Allow connections from localhost only" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#123 #, fuzzy msgid "Key file authentication" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#124 msgid "ACL-based logon authentication" msgstr "AKL-beisen logon authentication" #: MainWindow#125 msgid "Public key file base directory" msgstr "Beis direktori für pùblik kyivälyu fayl" #: MainWindow#126 msgid "Private key file base directory" msgstr "Beis direktori für praiveit kyivälyu fayl" #: MainWindow#127 #, fuzzy msgid "Launch key file assistant" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#128 msgid "Manage permissions" msgstr "Männeij pörmiçions" #: MainWindow#129 #, fuzzy msgid "Test" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#130 msgid "Access confirmation" msgstr "Akses konförmeiçion" #: MainWindow#131 #, fuzzy msgid "" "You can configure iTALC to ask the user for permission to access the desktop " "when using certain authentication methods." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#132 #, fuzzy msgid "Logon authentication" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#133 #, fuzzy msgid "Allow same user to access desktop without confirmation" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#134 #, fuzzy msgid "Debugging iTALC" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#135 #, fuzzy msgid "" "When encountering bugs or other misbehaviour in iTALC it is important to " "inform the developers about them, so that the bugs can be fixed in future " "releases. This page allows you to submit a helpful bug report easily.\n" "If the bug is not reproducible, skip step 1) - 3)." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#136 #, fuzzy msgid "1)" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#137 #, fuzzy msgid "Clear the logfiles in the \"General\" section." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#138 #, fuzzy msgid "2)" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#139 #, fuzzy msgid "" "In the \"General\" section set the log level to \"Debug messages and " "everything else\"." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#140 #, fuzzy msgid "3)" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#141 #, fuzzy msgid "Repeat the actions leading to the bug or misbehaviour." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#142 #, fuzzy msgid "4)" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#143 #, fuzzy msgid "Click the following button and save the file to a known location." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#144 #, fuzzy msgid "Generate bug report archive" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#145 #, fuzzy msgid "5)" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#146 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Go to the iTALC bug tracker, open a new bug, describe what you did " "in step 3) and attach the file you saved in step 4). \n" " \n" " \n" "Note: if the bug involves both a master and client computer, attach bug " "report archives for both computers." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#147 #, fuzzy msgid "Restart iTALC Service" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#148 #, fuzzy msgid "" "All settings were saved successfully. In order to take effect the iTALC " "service needs to be restarted. Restart it now?" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#149 #, fuzzy msgid "Starting iTALC service" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#150 #, fuzzy msgid "Stopping iTALC service" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#151 #, fuzzy msgid "" "The iTALC service needs to be stopped temporarily in order to remove the log " "files. Continue?" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#152 msgid "Log files cleared" msgstr "Logfayls klīren" #: MainWindow#153 #, fuzzy msgid "All log files were cleared successfully." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#154 #, fuzzy msgid "Error" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#155 #, fuzzy msgid "Could not remove all log files." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#156 #, fuzzy msgid "Logon authentication test" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#157 #, fuzzy msgid "Authentication with provided credentials was successful." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#158 #, fuzzy msgid "Authentication with provided credentials failed!" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#159 #, fuzzy msgid "Save bug report archive" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#160 #, fuzzy msgid "iTALC bug report archive (*.ibra.xml)" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#161 #, fuzzy msgid "iTALC bug report archive saved" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#162 #, fuzzy msgid "" "An iTALC bug report archive has been saved to %1. It includes iTALC log " "files and information about your operating system. You can attach it to a " "bug report." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#163 #, fuzzy msgid "Could not contact iTALC service" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#164 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Could not contact the local iTALC service. It is likely that you entered " "wrong credentials or key files are not set up properly. Try again or contact " "your administrator for solving this problem using the iTALC Management " "Console." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#165 #, fuzzy msgid "Authentication impossible" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#166 #, fuzzy msgid "" "No authentication key files were found or your current ones are outdated. " "Please create new key files using the iTALC Management Console. " "Alternatively set up logon authentication using the iTALC Management " "Console. Otherwise you won't be able to access computers using iTALC." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MainWindow#167 #, fuzzy msgid "Poll full screen (leave this enabled per default)" msgstr "" "\n" " " #: MessageBoxSlave#1 msgid "Message from teacher" msgstr "Meddelande från lärare" #: Overview#1 msgid "" " \n" " Welcome to iTALC!" msgstr "" " \n" " Välkommen till iTALC!" #: Overview#2 msgid "" "Here you see the working-bar which contains several buttons. Each button is " "connected to a workspace. Just take a look at the available workspaces by " "clicking on the corresponding button." msgstr "" "Här kan du se arbetsfältet som innehåller flera knappar. Varje knapp är " "ansluten till en arbetsyta. Ta en titt på de tillgängliga arbetsytorna genom " "att klicka på de motsvarande knapparna." #: Overview#3 msgid "" "Using the classroom-manager you can manage your classrooms and computers. " "You can also see which users are logged in." msgstr "" "Du kan hantera dina klassrum och datorer med klassrumshanteraren. Du kan " "även se vilka användare som är inloggade." #: Overview#4 msgid "" "The snapshot-workspace is a very useful tool. It let's you manage the " "snapshots you made." msgstr "" "Arbetsytan för skärmbilder är ett mycket användbart verktyg. Det låter dig " "hantera de skärmbilder som du har tagit." #: Overview#5 msgid "" "Of course you can configure iTALC. This is usually done using the " "configuration-workspace." msgstr "" "Du kan så klart även konfigurera iTALC. Detta sker oftast i arbetsytan för " "konfiguration." #: Overview#6 msgctxt "Overview#6" msgid "About iTALC" msgstr "Àbaut iTALC" #: OverviewWidget#1 msgctxt "OverviewWidget#1" msgid "Overview" msgstr "Översikt" #: OverviewWidget#2 msgid "Some basic information on iTALC and how to use it." msgstr "Grundläggande information om iTALC och hur man använder det." #: PasswordDialog#1 msgid "" "Please enter your username and password in order to access iTALC clients." msgstr "Ange ditt användarnamn och lösenord för att komma åt iTALC-klienter." #: PasswordDialog#2 msgctxt "PasswordDialog#2" msgid "Username" msgstr "Användarnamn" #: PasswordDialog#3 msgctxt "PasswordDialog#3" msgid "Password" msgstr "Paswörd" #: PasswordDialog#4 msgid "iTALC Logon" msgstr "iTALC Logon" #: PasswordDialog#5 msgid "Manage" msgstr "Männeij" #: QApplication#1 msgid "iTALC Client %1 on %2:%3" msgstr "Klient iTALC %1 na %2:%3" #: QApplication#2 msgid "Unable to register service '%1'." msgstr "Nemôžem zaregistrovať službu '%1'." #: QApplication#3 msgid "" "The Service Control Manager could not be contacted (do you have the " "neccessary rights?!) - the service '%1' was not registered." msgstr "" "Nemôžem kontaktovat Správcu služieb (máte potrebné oprávnenie?!) - služba " "'%1' nebola zaregistrovaná." #: QApplication#4 msgid "The service '%1' is already registered." msgstr "Služba '%1' je už registrovaná." #: QApplication#5 msgid "The service '%1' could not be registered." msgstr "Nemôžem zaregistrovať službu '%1'." #: QApplication#6 msgid "The service '%1' was successfully registered." msgstr "Služba '%1' bola úspešne registrovaná." #: QApplication#7 msgid "The service '%1' could not be stopped." msgstr "Službu '%1' nie je možné zastaviť." #: QApplication#8 msgid "The service '%1' has been unregistered." msgstr "Služba '%1' bola odregistrovaná." #: QApplication#9 msgid "The service '%1' isn't registered and therefore can't be unregistered." msgstr "Služba '%1' nie je registrovaná a preto ju nemôžeme odregistrovať." #: QApplication#10 msgid "The service '%1' could not be unregistered." msgstr "Službu '%1' nebolo možné odregistrovať." #: QApplication#11 msgid "The service '%1' could not be found." msgstr "Služba '%1' sa nedá nájsť." #: QApplication#12 msgid "" "The Service Control Manager could not be contacted (do you have the " "neccessary rights?!) - the service '%1' was not unregistered." msgstr "" "Nemôžem kontaktovať Správcu služieb (máte potrebné oprávnenie?!) - služba " "'%1' sa nedá odregistrovať." #: QApplication#13 msgid "" "The Service Control Manager could not be contacted (do you have the " "neccessary rights?!) - the service '%1' was not stopped." msgstr "" "Nemôžem kontaktovať Správcu služieb (máte potrebné oprávnenie?!) - služba " "'%1' nebola zastavená." #: RemoteControlWidget#1 msgid "View live (%1 @ %2)" msgstr "Visa live (%1 @ %2)" #: RemoteControlWidget#2 msgid "Remote control (%1 @ %2)" msgstr "Fjärrstyrning (%1 @ %2)" #: RemoteControlWidget#3 msgid "unknown user" msgstr "okänd användare" #: RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#1 msgid "View only" msgstr "Visa endast" #: RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#2 msgctxt "RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#2" msgid "Remote control" msgstr "Fjärrstyrning" #: RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#3 msgid "Lock student" msgstr "Lås student" #: RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#4 msgid "Unlock student" msgstr "Lås upp student" #: RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#5 msgctxt "RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#5" msgid "Snapshot" msgstr "Skärmbild" #: RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#6 msgid "Fullscreen" msgstr "Helskärm" #: RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#7 msgid "Window" msgstr "Fönster" #: RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#8 msgctxt "RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#8" msgid "Quit" msgstr "Avsluta" #: RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#9 msgid "Connecting %1" msgstr "Ansluter %1" #: RemoteControlWidgetToolBar#10 msgid "Connected." msgstr "Konnekten." #: RemoteLogonDialog#1 msgid "Remote logon" msgstr "Rīmot logon" #: RemoteLogonDialog#2 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Use the fields below to enter the username, password and optional the domain " "name. These information will be used to logon the computer(s)." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: RemoteLogonDialog#3 #, fuzzy msgctxt "RemoteLogonDialog#3" msgid "Username" msgstr "Användarnamn" #: RemoteLogonDialog#4 msgctxt "RemoteLogonDialog#4" msgid "Password" msgstr "Paswörd" #: RemoteLogonDialog#5 #, fuzzy msgctxt "RemoteLogonDialog#5" msgid "Domain" msgstr "Domän" #: RunCommandsDialog#1 msgid "Run commands" msgstr "Rùn kommands" #: RunCommandsDialog#2 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Please enter the commands to run on the selected client(s). You can separate " "multiple commands by line." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: Snapshot#1 msgid "unknown" msgstr "okänd" #: Snapshot#2 msgid "" "Could not take a snapshot as directory %1 doesn't exist and couldn't be " "created." msgstr "" "Kunde inte ta en skärmbild eftersom katalogen %1 inte finns och inte kunde " "skapas." #: Snapshot#3 msgctxt "Snapshot#3" msgid "Snapshot" msgstr "Skärmbild" #: SnapshotList#1 msgctxt "SnapshotList#1" msgid "Snapshots" msgstr "Skärmbilder" #: SnapshotList#2 msgid "Simply manage the snapshots you made using this workspace." msgstr "Hantera enkelt de skärmbilder som du skapat med denna arbetsyta." #: Snapshots#1 msgid "" " \n" " All snapshots you made are " "listed here. You can make snapshots by selecting the according entry in the " "context-menu of a client-window. These snapshosts can be managed using the " "buttons below. " msgstr "" " \n" " All snapshots you made are " "listed here. Du kan skapa skärmbilder genom att välja lämpligt objekt i " "sammanhangsmenyn för ett klientfönster. Dessa skärmbilder kan sedan hanteras " "med nedanstående knappar. " #: Snapshots#2 msgid "User:" msgstr "Användare:" #: Snapshots#3 msgid "Host:" msgstr "Värd:" #: Snapshots#4 msgid "Date:" msgstr "Datum:" #: Snapshots#5 msgid "Time:" msgstr "Tid:" #: Snapshots#6 msgid "Show" msgstr "Visa" #: Snapshots#7 msgid "Delete" msgstr "Ta bort" #: SupportDialog#1 #, fuzzy msgctxt "SupportDialog#1" msgid "Support" msgstr "Support" #: SupportDialog#2 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Please enter the IP address or the name of the host to which you want to " "connect." msgstr "" "\n" " " #: TextMessageDialog#1 #, fuzzy msgctxt "TextMessageDialog#1" msgid "Send text message" msgstr "Skicka textmeddelande" #: TextMessageDialog#2 #, fuzzy msgid "" "Use the field below to type your message which will be sent to all selected " "users." msgstr "" "Använd fältet nedan för att skriva ditt meddelande som ska skickas till alla " "markerade användare." #: VncView#1 msgid "Establishing connection to %1 ..." msgstr "Etablerar anslutning till %1..." #: clientMenu#1 msgctxt "clientMenu#1" msgid "Overview" msgstr "Översikt" #: clientMenu#2 msgctxt "clientMenu#2" msgid "Fullscreen demo" msgstr "Demo i helskärm" #: clientMenu#3 msgctxt "clientMenu#3" msgid "Window demo" msgstr "Demo i fönster" #: clientMenu#4 msgid "Locked display" msgstr "Låst skärm" #: clientMenu#5 msgid "View live" msgstr "Visa live" #: clientMenu#6 msgctxt "clientMenu#6" msgid "Remote control" msgstr "Fjärrstyrning" #: clientMenu#7 msgid "Let student show demo" msgstr "Låt student visa demo" #: clientMenu#8 msgctxt "clientMenu#8" msgid "Send text message" msgstr "Skicka textmeddelande" #: clientMenu#9 msgctxt "clientMenu#9" msgid "Logout user" msgstr "Logout yusā" #: clientMenu#10 msgid "Take a snapshot" msgstr "Ta en skärmbild" #: clientMenu#11 msgctxt "clientMenu#11" msgid "Power on" msgstr "Starta" #: clientMenu#12 msgid "Reboot" msgstr "Starta om" #: clientMenu#13 msgctxt "clientMenu#13" msgid "Power down" msgstr "Stäng av" #: clientMenu#14 msgid "Execute commands" msgstr "Iksekyut kommands" Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion